disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney media
Advertisements and commercials *The theme song for Robin Hood, "Whistle Stop", is played during a T-Mobile commercial showing animals being friends during the 2014 Super Bowl. *In the FIFA 2014 Gatorade commercial, the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" is heard. *Heigh-Ho is heard in the background for a commercial for Delta. *"I've Got No Strings" was played by a commercial for Beats Wireless. *In the Vodafone 2014 Christmas commercial, the people who are featured sing "Let It Go" as they watch Frozen on their mobile and tablet devices. *The February 5, 2015 Android commercial had used as the soundtrack "Oo-De-Lally" from Robin Hood. *In the Truth Orange Finishers 2.0 commercial, the mature version of the Caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland with aqua green skin and only two feet and two hands was shown sitting in a taupe mushroom smoking a hookah with white text that says, "And smoking 60 mins of this". *There are many Disney references in the Sky Movies advertisements in the UK: **In the Sky Movies Christmas Ad in 2012, a train in seen running with many films on its side. One of them is The Muppets. **In the Sky Movies Ad in 2014, the family go through Muppets Most Wanted, , , and Frozen. **In the Sky Movies Ad in 2015, a little girl named Rosie goes through Cinderella, , Big Hero 6, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. ***''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' is the only film featured in the ad not to be a Disney film. **In the Sky Movies Ad in 2016, movies featured are The Jungle Book, The Revenant, Deadpool, and Zootopia. *In the Direct Line advertisement, Winston Wolfe (a character from the film ) holds a toy that he names Roger the Rabbit, and says it will take 40 minutes to "get the fudge outta Roge". *The AMC Theaters policy PSA "Soar: Princess of the Sky" is a minute-length short reminding viewers to turn off their cellphones parodying animated Disney movies, partucularly The Lion King and Brother Bear. The "film" was supposedly about a young bald eagle named "Soar", who decides to run away from her overprotective father with her porcupine friend "Quill" and explore the world, although she is forbidden by her father from exploring the volcano ruled by an evil Vulture (Quill even warns Soar about her decision). The two go there anyway, where the Vulture and his minions attack them and try to kill them, only for Soar's father to fight off the evil vultures and saving the two. Later, Soar's father and the Vulture fight each other again, this time at the edge of the volcano's crater when the Vulture attacks the father and pushes him into the lava below. Soar flies into the volcano to try and save her father from doom , only for a cellphone to start ringing offscreen (the phone's ringtone is the Nokia "Dee-dee-loot-doot-Dee-dee-loot-doot-Doo-doo-doo-doot-DEE" ringtone, due to the short being sponsored by Nokia), causing her to wonder what just happened, and as a result she is unable to save her father and the two collide with each other causing them both to fall into the volcano and are seemingly killed. The short ends with Soar having survived the volcano, but with her feathers burned off slamming a celllphone shut. *In a PBS Kids Ready to Learn PSA, a teddy bear resembling Koda from Brother Bear makes an appearance. *On the side of some ASDA trucks include an image of Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. *"What's This?" plays in the Argos Christmas Yetis commercial. *An advertisement for features meerkats playing the roles of Elsa and Olaf while "Let It Go" plays, along with advertising toys of the same meerkats. *A commercial for Blockbuster Video, circa 1990, features a video for Peter Pan prominently displayed among a pile of kid-friendly movies. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rECItzYiS2Y In a 1989 Warner Bros. Collection catalog commercial featuring Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes], near the end of the commercial Daffy's director chair is mistakenly labelled as "Donald Duck" instead of "Daffy Duck", much to Daffy's anger and frustration, who then points out that the Warner Brothers. mistook him for "that other duck who can't even talk straight", a reference to the Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck "dueling pianos" sequence from Who Framed Roger Rabbit where Daffy is unable to tolerate Donald's unintelligible "duck voice". *One commercial for Lite-Brite, circa 1986, briefly displays Mickey Mouse (at 0:20) done in these lights. **Later commercials featured additional Disney displays, including one from 1992 that featured Beauty and the Beast, TaleSpin, and The Little Mermaid, and one from 1994 that featured The Lion King and Aladdin. *A techno remix of Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo from Cinderella played during a commercial for the Toyota C-HR. *A Google Home commercial had nearing the end the opening chorus for The Lion King playing in the background. *The 2015 commercial for the Android, which features very different animals playing and getting along with each other, with the tag "Friends Furever", has "Oo-De-Lally" playing in the background. *In one commercial for Cadillac, Walt Disney is an example of one of the greatest things in history that started in a garage. Animated shorts ''Bring Me the Head of Charlie Brown'' *In one scene during the montage, Mickey Mouse is seen getting hit over the head by a lead pipe. '' *The Bosko series had eyes like Mickey Mouse in the early 1930s, in which most other classic companies, except Paramount, created characters with Mickey-type eyes. *In " ", two scenes are reminiscent to those of ''Steamboat Willie and The Skeleton Dance, respectively. *The banned cartoon parodies Disney's Snow White, but with an all-black cast. *The cartoon " " is a spoof of both Fantasia and The Three Little Pigs. The latter cartoon is also somewhat parodied in "The Three Little Bops". *The cartoon " " is a spoof of Fantasia, with Elmer Fudd being Deems Taylor. The "Blue Danube" segment featuring a baby Daffy Duck parodies [[The Ugly Duckling (1939)|the 1939 version of The Ugly Duckling]]. *One segment of "Foney Fables" parodies a scene from the Silly Symphonies short The Grasshopper and the Ants. Also, in the segment "Old Mother Hubbard" there is a dog that closely resembles Pluto. *In " ", one of the buzzards makes off with a whole line of circus elephants, including a baby one with a banner on its tail proclaiming "I am NOT Dumbo". *In " ", as Bugs Bunny looks down a lion's mouth, he calls out, Pinocchio! *In "Fish and Slips", one scene parodies Pinocchio: Sylvester the Cat gets swallowed alive by a whale (whose belly has a raft and a shipwreck inside), but he escapes by building a fire inside it so that it sneezes him out. *In " ", Hugo the Abominable Snowman proudly displays his new "Mickey Martian" watch on his wrist (it is actually a disgruntled Marvin the Martian). *In the special cartoon "Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes", one of the videos of the Key Witness shows "EARTH VIEW # A113". *In " ", Daffy rants about Warner Bros.' lack of originality and says "The next thing you know, they'll stick me with three snot-nosed nephews!" ''Fatso the Bear'' *The point of this series was that Fatso was a reference to Humphrey and Inspector Willoughby was a reference to J. Audubon Woodlore. Lee Hardcastle shorts *The short "Frozen Blood Test" parodies Frozen alongside The Thing. Vince Collins shorts *In "Life is Flashing Before Your Eyes", an alligator that holds a hippo wearing a ballet dress is a reference to the "Dance of the Hours" segment from Fantasia. ''Woody Woodpecker'' *In "Skinfolks", when Woody goes to his Uncle Scrooge Woodpecker, probably a reference to Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck. Comics Games Magazines ''Cracked'' *The March 2000 issue contains a section called Toon People (a parody of Teen People magazine based around cartoon characters). At the Toonie awards, the ants from A Bug's Life and Antz protest Raid winning "Commercial of the Millennium" in honor of Jiminy Cricket, who died during the "Bug Hunts" of the 1950s. Also, an elderly Mickey Mouse is seen receiving a Lifetime Achievement Award presented by Mike, Lu, and Og at a retirement home for cartoons. It's said he shares a mouse hole with Jerry of Tom and Jerry fame. *Roger Rabbit made a cameo in a comic story that parodies The Simpsons. ''Doctor Who: Monster Invasion'' *In Issue 46, the "Where's the Doctor?" strip features the Hoix spaceship with the intro stating that its destined for Disneyland on Clom. **This is generally a reference to the Doctor Who episode "The Girl Who Waited". ''How It Works'' *In Issue 61, on page 12, there is an image of Han Solo in as part of its information that it could be reality. On Page 13, an image of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna is shown as part of its information that cuteness is a result of large eyes and chubby cheeks, suggesting the 'cuteness' formula is seen in Frozen. ''MAD *One feature in the magazine's early days was a Mickey Mouse parody called ''Mickey Rodent (written by Walt Dizzy). One cover also featured the magazine's mascot (Alfred E. Neuman) dragging away Mickey Rodent from Disneyland while the latter is implied to have been killed by a mousetrap. A character called Darnold Duck was featured, and he spoke in quacks that had to be translated for the audience. He also questioned why the characters have only three fingers, and why he wears gloves. *Issue 250 features a section that parodies Splash. *Issue 284 features Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab (with Alfred E. Neuman's face) on the cover. There is also section that parodies Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Issue 292 features a section that parodies Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *Issue 320 features two sections that parody Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast, respectively. *Issue 332 features a section that parodies The Lion King. *Issue 341 features a section that parodies Pocahontas. *Issue 351 features a section that parodies The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Issue 386 features a section that parodies Tarzan. *In the film spoof of issue 424 that parodies Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Archimedes from The Sword in the Stone can be seen in the background. *Issue 448 features the Incredibles on the cover with Jack-Jack having Alfred E. Neuman's face. *In the film spoof of issue 455 that parodies , one person is seen wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *In the film spoof of issue 465 that parodies , Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House can be seen. *Issue 471 features Lightning McQueen on the cover running over Alfred E. Neuman. *Issue 479 features Jack Sparrow with Alfred E. Neuman's face. *In the film spoof of issue 480 that parodies , Kaa from The Jungle Book can be seen on Voldemort's shoulders. *Issue 491 features The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian on the cover. *In the film spoof of issue 495 that parodies The Dark Knight, James Gordon claims to look like Chicken Little from the Disney film. *In the film spoof of issue 499 that parodies Watchmen, Archimedes and Spider-Man can be seen in the background. *Issue 504 features a section called "Toyota Story", which is a cross-parody of Toyota vehicle recalls (between 2009-11) and Toy Story 3. *In the television show spoof of issue 506 that parodies Glee, the caption on the top left corner says "High School Snoozical Dept.", an obvious pun on High School Musical. *In the film spoof of issue 507 that parodies , Sorcerer Mickey can be seen in the background. Also, a ghost of Bambi can be seen next to Potter. *Issue 509 features a section that is a mashup of and Star Wars. *In Issue 510, Jiminy Cricket and Kermit the Frog make cameo appearances in one strip that parodies the film Green Lantern (based on the heroes of the same name in ). **Later, Captain America is compared to many other fictional captains. One of the Captains he loses to is Jack Sparrow. *One issue features a section that satirizes many television shows including American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, and Phineas and Ferb. *Issue 516 features Spider-Man going against the Avengers. *Issue 517 features a section that parodies The Avengers. *In the film spoof of issue 519 that parodies , James Gordon is holding Remy from Ratatouille. *Issue 520 features a section called "50 Worst Things About Cartoons". **At 4, Remy's determination is criticized. **At 7, Buzz Lightyear and Woody are accused of being homosexual. **At 12, Schoolhouse Rock! is satirized. **At 17, Scrooge McDuck's act in the DuckTales theme influences to dive into money. **At 18, the Seven Dwarves' names are easy to forget. **At 22, the magazine points out the fact that Belle likes to read a lot. **At 24, the magazine points out many deceased mothers of Disney characters. **At 30, Cars puts money into Larry the Cable Guy's pockets. **At 40, Jake and the Never Land Pirates puts pirates in a good light. **At 41, the ending to Spirited Away is satirized. **At 43, Doc McStuffins is likely to have been forgotten. **At 44, Ferb Fletcher's character design is satirized. **At 49, the magazine suggests running DNA tests on Mickey and Minnie. *In the film spoof of issue 526 that parodies , Stormtroopers (one of which is labelled "Property of Disney" in reference to Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm) can be seen in the background. *In the film spoof of issue 527 that parodies , Scrooge McDuck can be seen diving into Smaug's treasure. *In the television show spoof of issue 528 that parodies 's , a wooden Mickey Mouse figure can be seen on an overhead cable. *In the television show spoof of issue 532 that parodies Netflix's House of Cards, the Bill from Schoolhouse Rock! can be seen in the background. *Issue 535 features a section that parodies Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Issues 538 and 539 both have sections that both parody Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *In the film spoof of issue 544 that parodies Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, the titular character from Dumbo, Mike Wazowski from Monsters, Inc., Animal from The Muppets and Dory from Finding Nemo are shown in Newt Scamander's case. *Issue 545 features a section that parodies Rogue One. Sebastian from The Little Mermaid also makes a cameo. *Issue 1 features a section that parodies Star Wars: The Last Jedi. *Issue 2 features a section called "Xander and Kams Sneakey Previews", where Incredibles 2 and Solo are featured. *In the film spoof of issue 3 that parodies Ready Player One: **Herbie is seen being wrecked by Miley Cyrus in reference to her "Wrecking Ball" music video. **Simba is seen in the car of Fred Flintstone from along with Peter Griffin from . ''Mad Kids'' *The May 2006 issue features Zack and Cody on the cover and features an interview with them. *The March 2007 issue features a parody of High School Musical on the cover and contains prank DVD labels for that film and The Cheetah Girls. *The August 2007 issue features Remy on the cover. *The June 2008 cover features WALL-E on the cover. Film Television Literature ''Alice in Sunderland'' *The Disney adaption of Alice in Wonderland has been mentioned. ''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' *Disney would later adapt this into a movie in 2014. *In the book, Alexander has a Mickey Mouse nightlight. ''Babar Comes to America'' *Babar and his family go to Disneyland. ''Captain Underpants'' *The fourteenth chapter of Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants is titled "Honey, I Shrunk the School". This is a reference to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *A few of the jokes in The Captain Underpants Extra-Crunchy Book o' Fun mention Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Peter Pan. *In The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby, Danger Dog asks Deputy Dangerous, who was turned into poop, to read him Winnie the Pooh. Also, the sixth Flip-O-Rama is titled "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Bug?" This is a reference to the song "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" *The famous dinner scene in Lady and the Tramp is referenced in The All New Captain Underpants Extra-Crunchy Book o' Fun 2's comic "The Night of the Terror of the Revenge of the Curse of the Bride of Hairy Potty", where Hairy Potty and his future bride have a dinner of toilet paper and urinal cakes. They are munching on the same toilet paper and kiss, then Hairy Potty nudges a urinal cake to the female toilet. ''Curious George'' *A toy Mickey Mouse can be seen inside the Balloon Man's box when George steals some balloons after escaping the prison for fooling the fire department, before being blown away and later reuniting with the Man with the Yellow Hat. '' *A book has a cover with Mickey Mouse on it. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul *On page 3, Susan and Frank confirm the family will go to Disney World, after bluffing earlier that they would be visiting the kids' Aunt Loretta at a retirement home. However, Greg's three-year-old brother Manny begins to cry, as Susan kept talking about the trip to the retirement home so much, that, unlike Greg and Rodrick, actually wants to visit Aunt Loretta. This postpones the Heffleys' trip to Disney World. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School'' *On page 12, Greg says how dismayed he is now that the Heffleys' pig wears pants, saying it feels like they are living "with a Disney character". ''Double Fudge'' *In Chapter 8, Fudge and Peter meet their long-lost cousins, including twin girls Flora and Fauna, and a small boy named Farley Drexel Hatcher, which is Fudge's real name. When Fudge gets upset over the idea of his cousin having the same nickname as him, they decide to come up with another nickname, to which Peter suggests calling him "Mini," as in "Mini Farley." But the girls initially misinterpret it as "Minnie," as in Minnie Mouse. *In Chapter 16, when Cousin Howie explains how he and his family are moving down to the Everglades in Florida, Fudge asks if the Everglades is near Walt Disney World, and expresses interest in buying it (as Fudge has an obsession with money and buying things in this book.) ''Drawing a Blank, or How I Tried to Solve a Mystery, End a Feud, and Land the Girl of my Dreams'' *Disneyland is mentioned. ''Ghosts of the 20th Century'' *Walt Disney is mentioned creating Steamboat Willie. ''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' *The twentieth gamebook in the series, "Toy Terror: Batteries Included", has one instance where the reader and their friend Benny stow away on an airplane. Bobaloo mentions that the plane is headed to Walt Disney World. Benny gets so excited, he suddenly blurts out. But this alerts Bobaloo and his goons, and Benny and the reader get pushed out of the airplane without any parachutes. ''Joyland'' *The titular amusement park is described as being nowhere near as big as Disney World. Furthermore, the character of Fred Dean mentions that he briefly worked for Disney. ''Nine Lives: Visionary Artists from L.A. *Mickey Mouse makes a cameo on the cover. ''Santa Lives!: Five Conclusive Arguments for the Existence of Santa Claus *Epcot is mentioned in the section about places that do exist. ''The Bean Trees'' *Somebody mentioned hippo ballerinas in a Disney movie, probably referring to the Fantasia segment Dance of the Hours. ''The Outsiders'' *Sodapop Curtis' former pet horse was named "Mickey Mouse". ''The Homer Book'' *Homer Simpson mentions Jiminy Cricket. ''The Railway Series'' *In the book Oliver the Western Engine, one story is titled "Donald's Duck", a play on Donald Duck. This story is also one of the many to be televised in the series Thomas & Friends. ''Stalin Ate My Homework'' *In the first chapter of his autobiography, English comedian Alexei Sayle recounts how he wasn't allowed to see Bambi as a child, due to his parents political views and his mother's concern that the death of Bambi's mother would be traumatising for her son. Anime/Manga ''Dragon Ball'' *Buu, Bibidi, and Babidi's names are most likely references to the magic words the Fairy Godmother uses in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." In Japanese, Majin Buu is roughly translated to mean "chief magical being." ''Gintama'' *While trying to escape from a moving-floor trap in a museum, Gintoki mentions two Disney characters: The first, that his legs are already wobbly from too much running like Bambi; and second, that he does not have ears to fly into the sky like Dumbo. ''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *In the book "Certain Death" and the anime episode "The Fated 8 Hours" (which is based on the first half of the book), when Zorori, Ishishi, and Noshishi remember the story of Snow White, Zorori immediately fantasizes the story's ending while reminded of his goals to build his Zorori Castle and get married. In the dream, he is seen walking towards a castle with a princess whose attire resembles the 1937 version of Snow White's as the former is wearing similar attire to that of the prince. ''One Piece'' *The hills on Kuraigana Island look very similar to the one in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, which is one of Eiichiro Oda's favorite movies. ''Pokémon'' *The English dub title for the episode "Steamboat Willies!" is a play on the Mickey Mouse cartoon, Steamboat Willie.' ''Ranma ½'' *In the anime, Principal Kuno has numerous tacky photos of himself. In one of them, he wore a Mickey Mouse hat. ''Digimon'' *In the episode of Digimon Frontier Ranamon's Tenacity! Female Digimon Battle (Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure in US), the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is referenced several times. The vain Ranamon asks the mirror-like Mercurymon "Who is the fairest of them all?", while Mercurymon replies that Zoe is the only one more beautiful than her. When Rika recaps the episode, she recalls the "Mirror, mirror, on the wall" line, and Ranamon attempts to use a poisoned apple on Zoe as in Snow White. Web videos Music Allan Sherman *One song that he did on his album My Name is Allan is a parody of "Chim Chim Cher-ee". *In his song "J.C. Cohen" (a parody of "Casey Jones"), he mentions the World's Fair. At the end, after J.C. is gone, Sherman sings that Mrs. Cohen is taking her boy to Disneyland: "So Melvin, little darling, don't you weep or wail, / 'Cause you got another papa on the Monorail." Asia *In the music video for "Heat of the Moment", a Mickey Mouse watch is shown at two different times. Billy Joel *Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, and Disneyland are all mentioned in the lyrics for the song "We Didn't Start the Fire" in the album Storm Front (although in the case of Peter Pan, given that Joel is referring to the year 1955 in this context, he may have been referencing the televised play version with Mary Martin, not the Disney animated version, which debuted in 1953, two years earlier). Black Eyed Peas *In the song "The Time (Dirty Bit)", one line of the lyrics "Mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?" is based off a line from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. David Bowie *In the song "Life on Mars?", Mickey Mouse is mentioned in the lyrics. Daya *In the song, "Sit Still, Look Pretty", Snow White is mentioned. Five Finger Death Punch *Mickey Mouse is mentioned in the lyrics for the song "The Pride" in the album American Capitalist. Heroes For Hire *The song "That's Not Flying, It's Falling With Style" is a reference to a quote from Toy Story. *The song "Deathstar To The Right And Straight On Till Endor" is both a reference to Star Wars and Peter Pan. "Hooray for Hollywood" *Donald Duck is mentioned in the lyrics of the song during the part "Go out and try your luck, / You might be Donald Duck". The song is also heard in The Great Movie Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the 1990 Disneyland show, One Man's Dream. Joe Jackson *Mickey Mouse is mentioned in the lyrics for the song "Stranger Than You" in the album Night and Day II, mentioning one quirk of his friend the Chinese Elvis is that "He talks like Mickey Mouse." Justin Bieber *Buzz Lightyear is mentioned in the lyrics for the song "Boyfriend" in the album Believe, which say "I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe." Nightwish *The song "FantasMic" is a tribute to Disney and makes (direct or indirect) references to Snow White, Prince Phillip, Aurora, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Maleficent, The Black Cauldron, Gurgi, Taran, Ariel, Belle, Beast, Enchantress, Simba, Scar, Donald Duck, "When You Wish Upon a Star", "The Second Star to the Right", and Walt Disney. If one listens closely, a recording of the Beast's dialogue can be heard in one segment. The title is also a reference to Fantasmic!. *The group also released an album named "Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge", based on Scrooge McDuck's stories from The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Queen *In the song "Bicycle Race", Freddie Mercury says in the lyrics that "I don't believe in Peter Pan" and "I don't like Star Wars". *In the song "Let Me Entertain You", Freddie Mercury sings; "I'll pull you, I'll thrill you, I'll Cruella De Vil you!" *In the song "I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper", Sarah Brightman says in the lyrics "And evil Darth Vader he's been banished to Mars". The Smiths *At the end of the song "How Soon is Now", the whistle melody of Whistle While You Work can be heard. Stan Freberg *In the calypso-sounding song "Tele-vee-shun", Freberg sings about children watching TV instead of reading books: "You ask them, who's de father of our country, mon, / They'll say, was either Walt Disney or Ed Sullivan." Later, he sings about his son joining the U.S. Navy: "They give him aptitude test, mon, now here's the rub: / They find him best suited for watching Mickey Mouse Club!" Taylor Swift *In the music video of "Bad Blood", Taylor Swift and Jessica Alba's characters ride on motorcycles that include the colors of red and blue, referencing the Light Cycles. "Weird Al" Yankovic *In the music video for "Close but No Cigar" (2006), Cigarettes the Cat cuts up a caricature of Mickey Mouse. *"Skipper Dan" (2009) is about Dan, a man who abandoned his dream to be a famous actor to be a skipper at the Jungle Cruise ride. *The song "Massachusetts" includes this line: "Sometimes I watch The Lion King and I cry when Mufasa dies." "You're the Top" *Mickey Mouse is mentioned in the lyrics of the song: "You're the melody from a symphony by Strauss / You're a Bendel bonnet, a Shakespeare sonnet / You're Mickey Mouse." Radio '' *In "Yerr an Egghead!" (released November 20, 2009), Radio Disney sent a boy named Lil' Timmy to replace one of the missing trio of DJ's only to bring up some disturbing information. *A recurring character named Don DiMello puts on stage shows at the Pasadena Fairy Tale Theatre, all of which so far are based of Disney films. **Beauty and the Beast'' and Cinderella in "Somethin' For Daddy" (released April 4, 2011). **''The Little Mermaid'' in "Bumbershoot 2011, Day 3" (released September 5, 2011). **''Oz the Great and Powerful'' in "Highly Illogical" (released June 4, 2012). **''Peter Pan'' and Hansel and Gretel in "Halfway to China" (released February 11, 2013). **''Annie'' in "2013 Tour, Los Angeles" (released September 28, 2013). **''Frozen'' in "Oh, Golly! You Devil!" (released July 24, 2014). **''Puff the Magic Dragon'' (that has currently not been made by Disney) in "Marissa Wompler's Six Flags Birthday Womptacular" (released August 11, 2014). *In "Modern Anti-Comedy" (released June 22, 2015), Mrs. Potts becomes human after the curse was lifted. Chip was revealed to have died from smallpox as soon as he turned human. *In "Freddie Mercury to Me" (released June 25, 2015), a casino in Las Vegas is named "The Fantasia" after the 1940 Disney film. The casino itself has trouble with the Walt Disney Company. Toys ''Fisher-Price'' ''Great Adventures'' *The Fisher-Price Great Adventures Magic Castle set's lion face is modeled after the lion in the poster of the ''The Lion King'' Broadway musical. Websites Tassomai *One of the answers to a question refers to Mickey Mouse. nl:Lijst van referenties in non-Disney media Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists Category:Articles containing mature content